Corey Hart
Jon Corey Hart (born March 24, 1982 in Bowling Green, Kentucky) is an American baseball outfielder for the Milwaukee Brewers. High School Career Prior to being drafted in the eleventh round of the 2000 MLB Draft, Hart played for the Greenwood High School Gators in Bowling Green (Coach Chris Decker). Hart also played basketball for four years at Greenwood. On the diamond, he played nearly every position, routinely in the middle infield and even pitching in relief. In 2006, his #12 jersey was retired by Greenwood. Minor League Career Hart started his career in 2000 as an infielder with the Class A Ogden Raptors, playing first and then third base. Defensive problems caused Hart to be moved to the outfield, and playing there he moved up to Class AAA by 2004. In 2005, Hart batted .308 with 17 home runs and 69 RBI in 113 games for the Triple A Nashville Sounds. Hart played alongside Prince Fielder and JJ Hardy in Nashville as well. He also had 31 stolen bases, a relatively unusual feat for a player as tall as the 6'6" (1.98 m) Hart. Hart continued to play in both the minor and major leagues through 2006 and was regarded as one of Milwaukee's top prospects.[http://www.baseballamerica.com/today/features/05top10s/brewers.html ''Baseball America Brewers Top 10 Prospects, November 21, 2005] Major League Career Hart made his MLB debut with the Brewers on May 25, 2004.Corey Hart Statistics - Baseball-Reference.com Hart's next appearance in the majors was August 14, 2005, when he pulverized his first career MLB home run, a three-run blast against the Cincinnati Reds into the Upper Deck at Miller Park.Retrosheet Boxscore: Milwaukee Brewers 8, Cincinnati Reds 3 Hart played 87 games for the major league club in 2006 and was with the Brewers for the entirety of the 2007 season, mainly seeing action in right-field. Hart also ledoff for the Brewers for almost half of the 2007 season when second baseman Rickie Weeks was on the disabled list. During Spring Training prior to the 2007 season, Hart, who stands at 6'6", recorded the fastest 60 yard dash of any player on the Brewers roster. During the 2007 season Hart had a 22 game hitting streak which was finally snapped in a July 7th game against the Washington Nationals as Hart went 0-4 with a walk. In 2007, Hart became the first Brewer since 2003 to steal 20 bases and hit 20 home runs in a single season. In 2008, Hart was selected as an outfielder to the National League team at the 2008 Major League Baseball All-Star Game, which took place on July 15 at Yankee Stadium. He was voted in by the fans as a final vote where he beat out David Wright of the Mets as well as Pat Burrell of the Phillies, Aaron Rowand of the Giants, and Carlos Lee of the Astros. As of July 27, Hart's batting average is .286, with 16 home runs, 60 RBIs, and 15 stolen bases. His season was tainted by his miserable performance coming down the stretch, where he couldn't hit a beach ball. He hit .173 in September and continually failed to deliver in clutch situations. On August 30 against the Pittsburgh Pirates, he became the first Brewers player to have back to back 20-20 seasons. In many baseball circles Hart is referred to as the poor man's Jason Werth, due to the fact that they play the same position. Personal Hart returns home to Bowling Green whenever possible and is active with local charities. Corey is the son of Johnnie and Donna Hart and has two sisters, Tabitha and Ally. Corey and his wife, Kristina, have four children: Alyssa, Matthew, Ryleigh, and Brye. Corey Hart approaches the plate to the song "International Harvester". During the 2008 All-Star game, Hart approached the plate to the song "Sunglasses At Night" by the artist of the same name 20 years his senior, Corey Hart. Hart is known for his numerous tattoos that frequently stick out of his jersey sleeves. References External links * *MLB Profile *ESPN (profile and daily updates) *Minor League Splits and Situational Stats Category:Milwaukee Brewers players Category:National League All-Stars Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Major League Baseball center fielders Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball players from Kentucky Category:Major League Baseball right fielders Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:Center Fielders Category:Right Fielders Category:Players